


Memories of a Time Past

by Azei



Series: The Ghost of Eleanor Fryth [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Memory Loss, Murder, Murder Mystery, Sad, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azei/pseuds/Azei
Summary: The date is September 1st, 1973, over three months after the murder of Eleanor Fryth. Her class has graduated and no one has been arrested for her death. In a twisted turn of events, her ghost shows up at Hogwarts confused and unable to recollect the last few hours of her death.Meanwhile, Eleanor recollects the good times she's shared with Ted, Lucius and Narcissa.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Harry Potter Characters & Original Female Character(s), Narcissa Black Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Ted Tonks & Original Character(s)
Series: The Ghost of Eleanor Fryth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017081
Kudos: 11





	Memories of a Time Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@leviackermansdetergentt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40leviackermansdetergentt).



> Hello everybody! This one really stuck with me and I just had to write it. In the last installment, Eleanor was murdered by Bellatrix Black just minutes after Narcissa, her lover, decided she was going to propose. Lucius reported her body to the Aurors in order to give Narcissa an escape and 4 months after her murder, everyone thought it was the end of that. Until Eleanor shows up at the welcoming feast unable to remember the last few hours before her death. 
> 
> It goes about as well as one could expect.

* * *

Eleanor remembers.

She remembers the dreams she once had as a younger teen, all the hopes and desires she and Narcissa had talked about. A life that never happened because their families had made foolish mistakes. Because blood meant something in their world.

It had robbed them of that life. It had taken more than just a peaceful existence- it took their futures. Their futures for a better- No! A normal life. One so different from the bloodshed and pain. Free from the tears and misery. People would still die and the world would go on without hesitance but at least...at least they would be free to love one another. It was all she ever wanted for her friends. 

She remembers debating politics with Lucius over butterbeer, sneaking into the kitchens with Ted and Hogsmeade dates with Narcissa...where had it all gone wrong? She doesn't know for sure. All she does know is that her friends were hurting and she couldn't help them. 

Although skeptical of her friendship with Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy quickly became one of her best friends. She had wormed her way into his life and he had accepted her as someone worth knowing, maybe even a friend. He was Narcissa's best friend aside from herself and he had accepted them both without disgust or fear- even going as far to be Narcissa's beard. All Eleanor wanted was for him to be happy.

When she was first sorted into Hufflepuff, Ted Tonks took her under his wing and became the older brother she never had. He was the only one of her friends, aside from Lucius, who she told about the affair. He had accepted her with a smile and a hug. She had felt safe in his arms and wished he could love Andromeda openly. Memories swirled through her head and she dreamed.

And for one shining moment, she can see it all. It leaves her breathless, eyes widened and a deep, longing pain in her chest. She had always known that they held a shittier hand in life, but to see it all laid bare for her, makes her yearn for it.

For the simplicity in it all.

And if she closes her eyes, she sees it.

Giggles and excitement filled the air and it was all she could dream of. All of them, there together in those endless fields and bright, sunny days of her ancestral home. Long days filled with magic and runes. And laughter and nights around the fire and warmth. Shining eyes and dazzling smiles, tight hugs and playful shoves. She longs for the days when she invited the three of them to her home for the summer.

The scenes pass by her and she can't but help to reach out for them.

* * *

The wind is warm as it swirls around her in a gentle breeze and it cools her skin under the bright sun. There were very few clouds in the sky and the ones that lazed around were soft and reminded her of cotton. The blue skies were endless and the flowers bloomed and the laughter. That precious sound that warmed her heart and cooled her temper.

They laid down on the grassy hill, content to let the day slip past them. She turns her head and lets her eyes flutter open to the person next to her. That fluffy hair, those eyes brighter than any gold and a smile that rivalled the sun. It was something that stayed ingrained in her mind, even five years later and bodies that weren't the same. Ted gave a blinding grin as he laughed.

It wasn't something she would've indulged in, but she could never say no to them. To any of them. The clouds float in the sky and she lets herself watch, silver eyes keen as they focus on the various shapes and sizes. The breeze embraces them, warm and light. She inhales the fresh scent of her home and lets the feeling of comfort wash over her.

She feels **safe**.

_Content._

Narcissa stands and begins to dust off any dirt from her bottoms. Eleanor watches her, a question she never asks in her eyes and returns to her clouds. She closes them and is content to lay there, on that hill with the both of them. A yelp rings through the air and she leaps up to watch her girlfriend tumble down the side of the hill. Lucius gives a grunt of discontent when Eleanor jostles his body from his spot and she sticks her tongue out at him.

Her girlfriend's body crushes the green grass beneath her. She rolls to a stop and sits up and looks around her. Head tilting, she blinks before a giggle escapes her. She clutches her stomach as the laughs burst up and out into the air. Eleanor places her hand on the bridge of her brow, letting the shadow shade the glare of the sun so she can focus on her. She grins, eyes shining before a shove sends her down the hill next and all she can hear is the howling of Ted and the bark of laughter Lucius.

Her body stops and her eyes open and there she is, leaning over her, adoration in her baby blue eyes. Her heart startles and the words catch in her throat. Narcissa quirks a smile at her and her eyes close from the motion. And isn't she gorgeous when she does?

Eleanor can hear the soft crunch of the grass as she plops onto the ground. She makes grabby motions and a small huff escapes her mouth. There's no heat behind it and the fondness even in the action leaves her grinning. She shifts her body closer to her and places her head in her lap. Her fingers, nimble and calloused from years of wand work, knot themselves in her hair.

They undo her messy braid and her fingers leave her skin tingling from her touch. It sends a pleasant feeling through her body and she can't help the smile forming on her lips.

Eleanor can't bear to look away, mouth wide open. She looks down at her, her hair a curtain of platinum blonde all around her, and she goes to tuck it behind her ear. Eleanor catches her wrist before she can. She doesn't know why she does. Narcissa smiles, soft and loving, and bends down as she reaches up and their lips meet and stars explode. The skin of her lips is rough but to her, it's absolute perfection.

The spell's broken soon enough by the sound of Ted's thud as he rolls down next to them. He gives them a sheepish grin. And Eleanor can't help that it makes her lips pull into an affectionate smile and her eyes soften their startled look. Lucius strolls down the hill, a picture of epitome and grace as he rolls his eyes at the three of them, his lips quirking into a fond, barely seen smile.

And then, Narcissa is grabbing Eleanor by the hand. Her legs struggle to keep up but she can't find it in herself to voice any complaints. Ted's quiet laughter rings through her ears. She gives him a cocky grin that they share. They find themselves scouring through the river with their pants rolled up. Lucius is content to stay from the riverside with his books and if they flick water at him- well no one can prove it, can they?

Searching through the clear water for smooth stones. And shiny hidden treasures lost to time. The fish swim in and around their ankles and the croaks of the frogs are background noise. The mud runs down her fingers as she tries to pull the weeds free from the depths deep below. The splashing of feet earns her attention. A wave of water greets her face when she finally looks up and they laugh. Lucius snorts from behind them at her sopping wet face.

And she smiles, happy to be, to be there with them at that moment, together.

They laze at the bank of the river. Their shoes off to the side as they wait for it all to dry. A rustle reaches the edge of her hearing and Narcissa is off before she can stop her. Head tilted back, she runs into the fields, shoes all but forgotten and carefree in a way she loves. She never wants to take that from her- not when she was denied it for so long by her parents. Ted gives her a soft nudge and she turns to familiar golden eyes. They share a knowing grin before trying to catch up with her.

The fields around them were an endless sea of gold as the harvest approached. The birds flew high above them, freer than anyone else. Running through the fields with their arms out and touching the soft tips of the grains. It tickled her open palms like a feather. The rush of exhilaration leaves her breathless. But the wind's knocked from her chest as the sun shines around her in its faint light.

She can feel the soft thuds as her feet push into the dirt below them and she relishes in the simplicity of the action.

Narcissa's yells, excited and childish, attract her like a bear to honey as her girlfriend pushes through the tall stocks of grain with a bike in hand. It was old, all but forgotten and the light blue paint chipping away, but the chain was still good. The metal wasn't rusted quite yet and the tires still had plenty of air. It couldn't have been out for more than a season or two.

But most of all, it was exactly what she needed.

The grins she shares with them told her all she needed to know about what they were going to do next.

The ding of a bell on her new bicycle as she pushed them through the dirt streets echoes through the air. Narcissa grabs her back, encasing her arms around her middle and nuzzled her nose into her neck. A light press of lips and a content sigh were neither seen nor heard by Ted. He's too busy sitting on the front of the bike with his arms outstretched. He hooted and hollered for the whole countryside to hear. Lucius floats nearby on a broom as he carries the rest of their supplies they took out with them for the day. 

He looks upset but the shining silver eyes tell her everything she needs to know about how he feels.

And later, when they lie beneath the stars and watch, warmed by each other's body heat, she finds herself at peace. She tugs her hand in her grasp lightly. She stares at her and they lay under that starry sky together. 

Eleanor remembers the days when they were care-free and alive.

And she weeps for the time she's now lost with them.

* * *

The Great Hall chattered about with one another, food being passed around and laughter in the air as new and returning students alike filled themselves upon the hearty meal laid before them. The Hogwarts Staff smiled at one another as they observed their students; happy to have smiling faces and laughter fill the air after the sombre feeling that last year left the majority of the school.

Pomona Sprout eyed her house's reactions. They all seemed to be in good spirits, though a few had sad smiles on their faces when they gazed at a particular piece of food or spot in the hall- no doubt reminiscing a time when their late housemate was with them. At the very end of the table was a wreath full of beautiful flowers for her late student. Already a few first years have noticed the empty spot and some of her older students began to quietly explain why they had set out such a placement when none of the other houses had.

She makes a reminder to gather her first years and explain the mood some of their older housemates were in and why they shouldn't ask them about it. She also makes a reminder to talk with Minerva and Filius about Marlene McKinnon and Isaac Fryth about starting a fund in Eleanor's name. Dumbledore had already gone to the Fryth's for permission and gotten the Board of Director's approval. 

It was then that she realized just how silent the hall had gotten and she looked up from her dinner to see the four House Ghosts floating before the staff table. The Fat Friar gave a small bow and held a melancholy expression over his face.

"How may we help you today, Fat Friar?" Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the hall, garnering the student's attention even more than beforehand. The Grey Lady looked vaguely pained as she stood next to the Bloody Baron. Nearly Headless Nick had his arms crossed as he gazed out at all the students.

The Fat Friar looked as he if swallowed a lemon, "We have a new ghost here at Hogwarts, Headmaster. We found them wandering the 7th-floor corridor; they were awfully confused about their death."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye disappeared at the ghost's words," I'm so sorry to hear that. But you've never warned the staff and students about a new ghost before?"

Hufflepuff's House Ghost looked down at the ground, and Pomona was sure that if he weren't a ghost, he would be shuffling his feet at that moment. The Grey Lady cleared her throat and spoke softly, "Normally we wouldn't."

Sir Nicholas picked off where she ended, "But it is who this ghost was in life we wanted to warn you about. They're on their way down to the Great Hall. They will be here at any moment. It's-"

As he finished, a light humming was heard from the corridors and Pomona stiffened in shock as a pale figure floated into the Great Hall. Nobody spoke and the hall was silent aside from the hum coming from the ghost's mouth. They gazed at the silvery figure who glided along with the four tables. Her hair, once a flaming red in life, was as pale as the rest of her, unnerving most who knew her and her iconic hair. The freckles that used to blend into her fair skin at times were more pronounced in her death. Her silver eyes were the only things that stayed the same.

She seemed lost as she wandered down the tables, humming under her breath. Sir Nicholas cleared his throat loudly as he finished, "Eleanor Fryth. That's why we were trying to warn you..."

A few tables over sat her younger brother Isaac and cousin Marlene McKinnon. Isaac was shaking in his seat as he gazed longingly at the ghost of his older sister and tears had already started to run down Marlene McKinnon's cheeks. Pomona Sprout had tears in her eyes at the sight of her former student and many were unable to speak. Almost shakily, Sprout got to her feet and began to stride towards the ghost of her former student. As she got closer, she could see a gleaming ring on the girl's finger and wiped her tears at the sight.

"Miss Fryth!" she called, voice cracking.

Eleanor turned to her former professor, "Professor Sprout! How lovely to see you again!" The young woman smiled, so reminiscent of her joy in life that a few students in Hufflepuff began to cry. 

"Hello, my dear girl...Eleanor...do you know that...that-" Sprout cut herself off as she choked back tears. She took a deep breath and gave a tight smile, "Miss Fryth, what's the last thing you remember?"

Eleanor tilted her head as she pondered over the question before a dreamy smile crossed her face, "Cissa was asking me to go to Hogsmeade with her... We went to the Three Broomsticks and I saw Lucius there. He came over and we talked about his job at the Ministry. We had such a lovely afternoon."

"And then?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Well, someone asked to speak with me upstairs," she answered, ignoring the gasps and sobs from some of the students as if she couldn't hear them. "And then... I remember talking with someone. We were saying goodbye, I think."

"What do you mean?"

"We were hugging. I always hug people goodbye. But something was wrong..." Eleanor trailed off as she looked over at the other tables, her eyes lingering on Regulus and Sirius Black before she spoke again. "I pulled back from the hug, and they looked afraid...so terrified..."

Eleanor began to float away as she murmured under her breath, "So scared...oh my darling...are you okay?"

The Bloody Baron looked over at Dumbledore, "She can't have been a spirit for more than a few months. It'll take her time to recollect what happened that day. But she might suppress the memories or someone might have altered her memory before her death. It's best to give her space. We'll keep an eye on her, Headmaster." With that, the four ghosts trailed off behind Eleanor. 

From over at the Gryffindor table, Marlene McKinnon burst into heart-wrenching sobs as her years mates, Alice and Lily, began to comfort her. Isaac Fryth, Eleanor's younger brother, stood up from his seat with tears streaming down his face as he ran from the hall. Filius began to scurry after his student as Minerva made her way over to Marlene.

Nobody spoke as tears came down many students' faces and sobs were heard from the Hufflepuff table. 

* * *

Almost twenty years later to the day, Hermoine Granger would walk down the aisle of the Great Hall and loudly proclaim that The Welcoming Feast of September 1st, 1973 was officially named the worst feast in Hogwarts history.

When asked why, Hermione Granger will open her mouth only to be quietly interrupted by the professor leading them to the sorting hat. Professor McGonagall will smile sadly and tell them that it was the day that the Wandering Witch made her debut as a ghost at Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Eleanor does not have all her memories for the first 10 years of her new afterlife as a ghost and when she finally remembers, she figures it was better to watch over Draco for Narcissa as Bellatrix was already in Azkaban at the time. It's only later when she finds out about Bellatrix's breakout that she decides to mess with the death eaters and Bellatrix.


End file.
